dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bang Yong Guk
Perfil thumb|330px||Bang Yong Guk *'Nombre:' Bang Yong Guk (방용국) *'Anteriormente conocido como:' Jeep Blackman (젭 블랙맨) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia': TS Entertainment Sobre Bang Yong Guk Estudió en la Escuela Elemental Gae Woon y también hizo allí la escuela media. A los 18 años se graduó en la Yoo Han High School. En el 2008 fue miembro de un grupo de Hip Hop underground llamado "Soul Connection", bajo el nombre artístico de "Jepp Blackman". Dicho grupo lanzó un single titulado "Cherry Flower". Su contrato con TS Entertainment inició a mediados de 2010, más tarde dicha compañia anuncia qué Bang YongGuk sería el rapero que trabajaría en la canción "Going Crazy" del proyecto en solitario de Ji Eun de Secret. El 11 de Agosto del 2011, TS Entertainment lanzó el single de Yong Guk "I Remember" en colaboración con Yoseob de BEAST . El 23 de Noviembre del 2011, la empresa formó una sub-unidad llamada Bang & Zelo, del hasta ese momento desconocido grupo B.A.P, con el integrante Zelo. Debutaron con la canción "Never Give Up" el 2 de Diciembre del 2011, con Hyo Sung de Secret . En Marzo del 2011, TS Entertainment ya había anunciado que haría debutar una boyband en el 2012. Bang YongGuk fue el primer integrante en ser revelado. En Enero del 2012, regresa como líder de B.A.P con el single "Warrior". 'Programas de TV' *'2011:' Lullu Lalla *'2012:' Ta-Dah!, It’s B.A.P *'2012:' B.A.P Diary Episode Programas de Radio *'2011:' MBC Younha's Starry Night Radio (26.12.2011) - junto a Zelo *'2012:' MBC Younha's Starry Night Radio (06.08.2012) - junto a Himchan *'2012: '''MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (10.08.2012) - junto a Youngjae Anuncios *'2011:' '''Soju CF' - junto a Him Chan *'2011:' KLIK - Duo Hip-Hop Dinamik (Revista, entrevista) - junto a Zelo *'2011:' Yezz (Revita, junto a Izara) - junto a Zelo *'2013:' Hanryu Pia (Revista, China) - junto a Zelo Vídeos Musicales *Zia - For a Year (2012) * Secret - Starlight Moonlight (2011) *Secret - Shy Boy (2011) *Untouchable - Make a Fuss (2010) *4minute - Huh (2010) Discografía Singles Colaboraciones *Ji Eun of Secret - Going Crazy (Feat Bang Yong Guk) (2011) *Untouchable - I'm A Balla (Feat Hwayoung, Jepp Blackman, Marvel J, Broken Lips) (2010) *Jungdapp - The War (Feat. Maslo & Jepp Blackman Of Black Out) (2009) *CSP - Kaetteori/캐떠리 (Feat. Jepp blackman, Lil' Cheezy) (2009) *Maslo - Dissatisfaction (Feat. Jepp Blackman, Still PM) (2008) *Maslo - Great Voyage (Feat Jepp Blackman) (2008) *Hey Ma - Soul Connection Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' B.A.P **'Sub-unidad: 'Bang & Zelo *'Posición:' Líder, Rapero, Bailarín. *'Grupos anteriores:' **'2008-Presente:' Soul Connection **'2009-Presente:' Black Out con Maslo *'Educación:' **Primaria y secundaria GaeWoong **Preparatoria YooHan **KyungHee Cyber University *'Hobbies:' Escribir canciones, composición músical, inventar rimas, y jugar con el mismo. *'Familia:' Padre, madre, hermana mayor y hermano gemelo (mayor). *'Modelo a seguir:' Teddy Park de 1TYM. *'Lema:' Haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces. *'Tatuaje:' Tiene un tatuaje en el omóplato izquierdo con la frase: "Do what u like and lov what u do'" (haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces).Al parecer tambén tiene otro en su brazo que dice: ''"Make Art Not War" *'''Matoki: Shishimato (Rojo). *'Fanclub:' Bangsters. *'Personalidad:' Duro, y brusco. *'Música:' Hip Hop y Sóul. *'Moda:' Hip Hop callejero. *'Celebridades cercanas:' Las chicas de Secret. *'Comida Favorita:' Sushi. *'Número favorito:' 0. *'Color(es) favorito(s):' Rojo y negro. *'Película favorita:' Constantine. * Para una entrevista para la revista "Inkigayo", dijo que está a cargo de ser el "padre" del grupo por ser el mayor. * Tiene una buena relación con todos los miembros, en especial con Him Chan. * Bang puede verse muy rudo, pero también puede ser un hombre muy emotivo y sensible, comprobado es el show llamado "Ta-dah! its B.A.P!" * Ha demostrado tener un corazón muy cálido, ya que se ha registrado como miembro en organizaciones tanto en Corea como en el extranjero, que prestan apoyo con el fin de ayudar a niños. Es miembro de World Vision, Save the Children y Unicef. * Tiene envidia a todos los miembros. A Him Chan por ser tan amistoso, a Dae Hyun por tener una cara bonita, a Jong Up por su cuerpo y sus habilidades en el baile, a Young Jae por ser inteligente y a Zelo porque tiene muchos talentos. * En el "Live Stream" de Allkpop, le preguntaron como pensó en el nombre "BABY" para el fanclub, a lo que respondió "La razón por la que elegí "Baby" es porque es una expresión de cariño utilizado para las novias y los bebés. En un antiguo video, una vez dijimos "Wassup, baby" y a un montón de gente le gustó y se puso de moda. Puesto que es un nombre que hemos estado usando durante un tiempo, espero que a la gente le guste." * Aprendío a hablar a la edad de 5 años. *Es amigo cercano de CSP. * En el episodio 2 de "Ta-dah! It's B.A.P.!" se puso a llorar. * Confesó que no baila bien debido a que es un rapero, lo cual le hizo tener muchos problemas. Sin embargo, se ha esforzado mucho en todo lo que le fallaba. Cuando todos los miembros del grupo se iban a su casa, practicaba solo. Antes no lo sabía, pero ha ido progresando poco a poco. * Yongguk empezó a escribir letras de rap y a colgarlas en internet, recibió muchos buenos comentarios y eso lo impulsó a ir a Seúl para seguir su sueño de rapear. * En una entrevista para BNT News dijo "Me gustan las mujeres con moral. Claro que si dijiese que no me fijo en el físico sería una mentira, pero creo que es bonito ver a alguien que ayuda a una señora mayor o señor en la calle, a pesar de no ser bonita. O bien se trate de alquien que recoge la basura o alguien que es formal. Cualquier cosa que salga sinceramente de su corazón. Creo que ver eso es realmente precioso". * En una entrevista para "Romance Chat" en Malasya, dijo que si tuviese una novia, le haría chocolate casero y se lo llevaría para que se lo comiese. *Debutó como solista junto a Ji Eun de Secret (Grupo), con el single "Going Crazy". Saco su single "I Remember", con la colaboracion de Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST. En diciembre se creo la sub unidad "Bang&Zelo" junto a su compañero "Zelo" de su proximo y oficial grupo kpop llamado "B.A.P". *Antes de debutar con B.A.P, formó parte Soul Connection, un grupo de rap underground. Él era el maknae y su nombre artístico era "Jepp Blackman". *Aparecio junto con su compañero de grupo Himchan en el concierto "Zero Show vol.7" (02-Abril-2011), "Zero Show vol.8" (15-Mayo-2011) y en "Zero Show vol.9" (11-Junio-2011) haciendo un duo. *El 26 de enero del 2012 ganó el premio como "Mejor Artista de Hip-Hop" de Allkpop 2012 Awards. *Recibió muchos premios cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, por obras de arte o competencias de matemáticas. *Durante las grabaciones del vídeo "Warrior", donde había fuego, se quemó las cejas y algo del pelo pero por suerte no fue nada serio. *Dijo que su voz y estatura es similar a la de su hermano gemelo llamado Yongnam. Este se inclina mas por el rock, mientras que Yongguk por el rap/hip-hop. *Confesó que sus padres estaban muy en contra de que siguiera una carrera en la música, por ello le dijeron que podía ser cantante si se convertía en el #1 en la escuela secundaria, y así lo hizo. A pesar de que sus notas eran lo suficientemente altas para entrar en una buena universidad, no se inscribió en ninguna de las universidades en las que fue aceptado, porque quiso dedicar su tiempo a la música. *En ShimShim Tapa cuando le preguntaron sobre sus planes familiares futuros, dijo que; aparte de tener sus hijos proprios, le gustaría adoptar niños de lugar distantes. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Cyworld *Twitter *Facebook *Instagram Galería Yong Guk 0.jpg Yong Guk 1.jpg Yong Guk 2.jpg Yong Guk 3.jpg Yong Guk 4.png Yong Guk 5.png Yong Guk 6.jpg Yong Guk 7.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Bang Yong Guk Feat Yang Yoseob - I Rememberthumb|right|301 px|Bang Yong Guk & Daehyun - I Remember (2da ver.) Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor